


Sick Day

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Overprotective, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krok has a minor virus. Too bad Spinister doesn't understand the word, "minor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

Krok huffed on the berth, the covers surrounding him finally laying in an undignified heap in his lap. He breathed a vent of relief, stretching for the first time in what felt like ages. While he appreciated what Spinister was doing for him, his eagerness was doing more harm than good. The virus was minor at best, something that Krok’s systems could easier deal with in a few cycles. 

There was no sign of Spinister at the moment, of which Krok was grateful. As much as the commander enjoyed Spinister’s company, his constant hovering was beginning to grate on him. He rubbed his helm, a processor ache creeping up behind his optics. Maybe now he could get some proper rest.

He laid back on the berth, a rattling cough shaking his chassis. Groaning, he shifted to his side, trying to calm his systems. Just as he was starting to drift off, he felt a shadow fall over the berth. The feeling of someone tugging at the discarded blankets came next.

Krok batted sleepily in the direction of the sensation. “I don’t need them, Spin.”

"Yes you do. You’ll never get better if your frame is kept cold," huffed Spinister, managing to drape the blankets back over Krok.

The commander coughed again. “Spinister, I appreciate what you’re doing - really, I do - but this isn’t that serious. All I need is some rest.  _Comfortable_  rest.”

"This is comfortable. This is the softest blanket on the ship." Spinister turned toward a cube of energon on the table next to them. "Now, recharge and when you wake up, drink this."

Krok’s reply was muffled in the blankets.


End file.
